


Don't Look Up

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael could always see what Gabriel couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CousinShelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/gifts).



Michael stared down from his place in heaven. Earth was once a beautiful place eons ago. He had been there when it was first created and he had walked among the plants and animals in almost pure bliss. It wasn't heaven, but it was close. Acceptable.

Gabriel stepped beside him, their wings brushing against each other briefly. "We are in the middle of preparations for the upcoming annihilation, Michael. There is no time for this brooding of yours."

"I am not brooding, as you call it, Gabriel. Can't you feel what I am feeling when I look upon humanity?" He gestured towards Earth and the roaring chaos that was humanity.

Gabriel glanced sharply at Michael and flexed his wings. "They are nothing more than God's failed creation. There is no reason to pay them anymore attention than they would a speck of dust, especially now that they have been marked for extermination."

"They were made to be loved and we were made to love." Michael turned to look at him with sorrow in his eyes. "How can you not love them?"

"I don't, not in the same way you do. Take as much time as you need, Michael, but remember the task God has given you. The child must be destroyed before it is allowed to be born. Do not forget that."

"I doubt I'll be forgetting this particular task any time soon." Michael placed one hand on Gabriel's shoulder while lifting the other to cradle his cheek. "Promise me that your heart will be open to reason after this is all over. There is much I wish to discuss with you, but you are not ready to hear just yet."

Gabriel sighed as he nodded. "Whatever you wish, Michael. I do not understand what is going through your head, but I pray you will settle soon enough." Gabriel took a step back and spread his wings. "I will see you soon."

***

"Thank you for coming with me, Gabriel. I wanted to walk among the Garden of Eden and it is not meant to be done so alone." Michael turned to look back at Gabriel who was walking a few steps behind him. "Don't you agree?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "There is nothing for me to agree to. This place means nothing to me."

"How is that so? God created this place to house his most magnificent creatures. It is almost like heaven, especially his Garden. How can you not see that?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "I see the technical aspects of this place and how every bit fits together perfectly, but I do not see it as you do, Michael. I doubt any of the other angels could." Gabriel attempted a smile, the ends of his lips stretching upward. "But if you wish for me to see beauty, then I will aim to please."

"Good." Michael took a step towards Gabriel and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck. "You have always been my favorite among all the other angels, you who is so eager to please in whatever you do."

"I enjoy pleasing God," he murmured as he wrapped his own arms around Michael's waist. "And there is a sense of enjoyment in finding ways to please you as well, Michael. After all, you are God's favorite angel."

"I am, but I will not be his favorite for long." Michael placed a chaste kiss on Gabriel's lips before smiling and stepping back. "Come. There is much I want to show you. There is a beautiful tree in the center of the Garden. We can rest there before flying back to heaven."

***

God unveiled humanity to his angels and Michael was the first to step forward, falling to his knees as he bowed before them. They were nothing like angels except in the faintest of appearances, and they looked far too fragile for Michael's tastes, but they were God's most favorite and that was all that mattered.

"I love them. I do so swear to watch over them and keep faith," Michael said, his voice somewhat muffled by the ground. Michael planned, with all his heart, to cherish humanity as much as God did.

Once the legion of angels bowed along with him, God took humanity down to Earth to settle them into their new home. Michael rose to his feet and turned around to see Gabriel standing behind him.

"They're magnificent, are they not? I don't think I could love them more than I do at this moment." Michael held out his hand and Gabriel took it without hesitation.

"They are the same as the Garden, Michael. I do not feel much for them. It is all beneath us." They began to walk through the halls of heaven's keep, all metal and edges and strength.

"You say that now, but you'll change your mind. I foresee a great destiny for humanity. They will accomplish many things within their lifespan." Michael gave Gabriel a tired smile. "I have asked God if I could watch over humanity while they are still in their beginning stage. They are so fragile."

"You asked? Sometimes, Michael, you push too far. It is up to God to tell us what to do, not for us to question him."

Michael laughed. "I am not questioning him, though I can see why you cannot tell the difference. You could never think beyond what you are told. It is an endearing trait about you."

***

As Michael watched Charlie from the corner of his eye rub her back to somewhat ease the pain of carrying humanity's savior, he tried to block out Gabriel's thoughts from pushing into his own head. He knew he had broken God's command to kill the child, but he knew in his heart he could not do it. This child would rescue humanity from the depths of its own darkness. They only needed time until the child was born and could grow into an adult.

Michael was afraid Gabriel would not allow them the precious time for the child to be born. He lifted his fingers to touch the base of his neck where his collar used to be and winced. He had gambled everything for humanity in order to make God realize he was wrong to have given up so easily on them. They were his favorite, the object of his love. Love like that shouldn't be destroyed.

'Why do you do this, Michael? Come back.' Michael bit back a curse as he heard Gabriel's thoughts.

'I love you, Gabriel, but this must be done. You will see.'

Michael fortified his mind and clenched his gun tighter. Gabriel was coming.


End file.
